


Protect Tony

by hitokiridarkempress



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cock-Blocking, Dum-E does not approve, Dum-E is the ultimate cock-blocker, Gen, M/M, Protective Bots, do not copy to another site, protective Dum-E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: Dum-E is a good bot. Dum-E's job is to protect Tony, even if Tony doesn't think so. Dum-E doesn't like the looks Tony's new "friend" Stephen is giving Tony. Dum-E sees something he does not approve...at all.





	Protect Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in Dum-E's view. It's cross-posted from my Tumblr.
> 
> Dum-E is one protective bot.

Dum-E is a good bot. Tony said so. Dum-E’s job is to protect Tony. Even though Tony doesn’t think so. Tony is soft and squishy. Tony gets hurt a lot too. Tony gets hurt in places Dum-E can’t see. Dum-E does his best to make Tony better. When Tony smiles, everything is ok.

 Dum-E doesn’t like any of Tony’s so-called “friends”. They remind Dum-E of Stane. Stane never did like Dum-E. Dum-E likes to run over Stane’s foot and douse him with an extinguisher whenever he gets too close. 

Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper are nice. They were there for Tony. They’re Tony’s family, so they are Dum-E’s family.

There’s a new person trying to be part of Tony’s family. Dum-E doesn’t like him at all. He looks like a tall skinny Tony but he’s not Tony. He wears a funny outfit. He has a flying cloak. He likes to stare at Tony whenever Tony is not looking. Dum-E doesn’t like that look. 

But Tony doesn’t seem to mind. Tony calls him a friend, his name is Stephen. There were a lot of “friends” Dum-E protected Tony from. This “Stephen” is no exception.

Tony likes to stare at Stephen too. Dum-E is getting very concerned for Tony. Tony does a lot of things that gets him hurt.

One day Dum-E was helping clean up a mess Butterfingers made on accident. Dum-E hears Tony crying out in pain coming from his workshop. The door is locked. 

“Sorry Dum-E. Boss said to keep people out. Doctor Strange is with him for something private” FRIDAY told him.

Dum-E is not people. Tony is in danger. If FRIDAY won’t help Tony. Dum-E will do it himself. Dum-E is older than FRIDAY, so FRIDAY had to let him in. What Dum-E saw made his optic lens see red.

Tony is tied up and naked and Stephen is hurting Tony. Tony is crying out and Stephen is still hurting Tony. Tony needs Dum-E’s help!

Dum-E douses Stephen with his extinguisher from behind. Dum-E grabs a hammer nearby when the extinguisher is empty.

Dum-E hears a lot of yelling. Somehow Tony is doing most of the yelling. At least Tony is not crying anymore, and he is not tied up. But the bad man must be taught a lesson for hurting Tony. 

Dum-E is ready to throw the hammer at Stephen until Tony stepped in front of the bad man.

“DUM-E! What is wrong with you?!”

There’s nothing wrong with Dum-E. Dum-E is doing his job to protect Tony. Dum-E’s going to throw the bad man out until FRIDAY butted in.

“Sorry boss, Dum-E insisted he’d be let in. He thought you were in danger with Doctor Strange….” 

FRIDAY is a no good sister. Dum-E tells her that much.

Tony just stares up in the ceiling. Tony is explaining that Stephen is his boyfriend and what they do is private. Tony is very sorry for hiding it from Dum-E. Stephen steps away from Tony and tries to give Dum-E a handshake as a truce.

Dum-E still throws the hammer at him.

Tony is yelling again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and stupid. I know.
> 
> I'm mostly at my Tumblr MetalandFood if you want to chat. Discord is way too fast paced for me and my work load will simply not allow it.


End file.
